


Ace Writing Challenge - Hero and Haikyuu edition

by sever77



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, hoping on actually crossing the two fandoms together later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: same prompts as last time, but I might get a bit looser with them,characters from BNHA or Haikyuu or a crossover with both,200 word chapters because i suck,stuff like;“Stop doing that with your face.” Iwaizumi said.“What?”“Being adorable.”





	1. Shadowed Punch (Midoriya Izuku/Tokoyami Fumikage)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. sexuality talk

“Midoriya, a word in private?”

 _Tokoyami. That meant good advice or a dire warning. No, his eyes were uncertain, looking for advice then?_ Midoriya nodded, and nodded again, stepping into Tokoyami’s room.

“Are you sure we’re the only asexual men at U.A.?”

“In class 1-A, I’m pretty sure, I’m not familiar with the other students. The staff though, I could get All Might to ask around…” Midoriya trailed off. Tokoyami was looking at him, different to his normal look. His eyebrows were too tense.

“And you said you had cravings for sensual affection?”

“Yes, but that’s not import-”

“I could provide relief. A boyfriend, if you would. It would be in my interests too.”

Midoriya smiled, “You don’t need to be so formal if you’re asking me out.”

Tokoyami’s eyebrows relaxed. His hand reached for Midoriya’s, an offer. Permission granted, Midoriya wrapped around him in a hug; grinning fully when the bundles of tense muscles relaxed.

-

“You’re smiling.” noted Sero. “You’re normally brooding. Tell us what happened.”

“A youth has joined me in the fight against the darkness in this world.”

“You’re with someone, ooooh. Who?”

Tokoyami smiled again, with a glance towards green hair. Sero whistled.

“Nice.”


	2. Muscled Pudding (Iwaizumi Hajime/Kozume Kenma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. ace/ace or ace/sexual or sexual/sexual (but no sex) relationship

“Stop doing that with your face.” Iwaizumi said.

“What?”

“Being adorable.”

Kenma’s tongue was licking for the sauce on his cheek but it couldn’t quite reach. Iwaizumi had finished eating and was looking between Kenma and his phone.

“Karasuno’s calling – texting rather.” Iwaizumi said.

“Probably Shoyo. Tell him to wait, also say ‘hi’. Oh, and say it’s you, he’d get confused otherwise.”

“Are all your contacts ace?”

“You aren’t. That’s plenty.”

Kenma’s eyes lingered on his biceps.

“Finished.”

“Remember when I said I wanted to lick your sweat.”

“Yikes.”

“Yeah.”

-

“Hajime. How many reps?”

He answered, still a bit confused why Kozume had come to the gym with him. The tank top look suited him, but that was his ‘personal trainer’ side showing.

“Thanks, you do yours too.”

Five minutes was enough for Kozume to abandon his efforts and stare openly at him. He should do his stretches, just in case.

“Which ones? Show me.”

That’s right, he wasn’t used to working out. They’d do it together, and his routine could wait.

“My arms feel dead already, nice.”

Iwaizumi smiled.


End file.
